Fate and the Force Part 1:The Shadow of the Dark side
by Blades123
Summary: "You think we are destroyed? No, Vader was only the beginning.You will fall by our power in the dark side." 9 months after the Battle of Endor Luke Skywalker feels the force calling him to the planet Earth where he his shot down by a mysterious ship. On earth he meets the Inuyasha gang But unknown to them an enemy from the dark side emerges with plans that will change the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku,and Kirara were walking down a road approaching a small village.

"Hey guys,how about we take a break?"asked Kagome

"What already?"asked Inuyasha annoyed

"Oh come on Inuyasha we're only humans."said Miroku

"That's bodies are different from yours."said Sango

"That's always your excuse."Inuyasha retorted

As they went into the village they went to a small dumpling shop and ordered some food

"Man these dumplings are great!"cried Shippo as he wolfed down some dumplings

After about 10 minutes there was only one tick of dumplings left

Shippo was just about to grab before Inuyasha snatched it away

"Hey! That was mine Inuyasha!"

"Well I got it first so that makes it mine."said Inuyasha

He then ate it right in front of Shippo much to his dismay

"Inuyasha SIT!"cried Kagome

Inuyasha was then slammed into the floor

"What did you do that for?"asked an angry Inuyasha

"For being a jerk!"Kagome cried

Suddenly the group heard a loud ruckus

They then turned to see 5 men trying to mug an old woman with her little grandson

"Give us everything you have lady or we're going to let our little friend take a bite out of you and your kid."said one of the thugs

The same thug then tugged on a chain which was attached to a wild wolf with a shikon jewel shard in its head

"The wolf has a jewel shard! I knew I sensed something earlier!"cried Kagome

The child hid behind the woman scared

The woman quickly took out some money and gave it to them

"That's it?"asked another thug

"That's all we have sir. We're a poor family."said the old woman

"That's a shame."

The thug then brought wolf out

"Kill em!"cried the thug

"Hey idiots,how about you leave em alone!"cried Inuyasha as he ran to them

Suddenly the wolf leaped at the woman and the child before Inuyasha could make it

"NO!"cried Kagome

Suddenly a hooded figure leaped out of nowhere and kicked the wolf

The wolf was sent flying back to its masters.

"What the hell?"said one of the thugs

"You men should leave. We didn't come here to find trouble."said the hooded figure

"Oh no. Trouble found you!"cried the leader of the thugs

All of the men came at the hooded figure

The hooded figure then leaped and kicked two men

He then grabbed another thug's arm and flipped him

"Wow this guy's good."said Kagome

"You said it."said Sango

One of the thugs then grabbed a wooden board to strike the hooded figure but the figure broke through it with a single punch which landed on the thug's face

Suddenly the last of the thugs appeared right behind him with a sword in his hand about to bring it down on the figure

"Look out!"cried Shippo

Suddenly the figure took something out of his waist

It was a metal handle

The figure then pushed a button on the metal handle and suddenly a green blade of light came out of it

The figure slashed at the thug's sword cutting it in half

This made the thug stumble back

The figure pointed the green blade to the thug's throat

"Take your men and leave."the figure said

He and the other thugs ran

As soon as he put his blade away the wolf as if it knew the figure's blade was dangerous leaped at a random person

That person happened to be Kagome

"Kagome!"cried Inuyasha

Kagome's eyes widened with surprise and fear as the wolf was about to bite her

Then suddenly the wolf stopped. The wolf literally stopped in mid air

The others turned and saw the hooded figure with his hand out stretched in front of him

The figure then moved his arm fiercely towards a tree

The wolf was then flung into that tree and hit it hard,killing it

"Oh thank you sir! How can we repay you?"asked the woman

The figure smiled under his hood and said "Nothing. It was my pleasure."

He then took out some money and gave it to the woman

Her little grandson said,"Thank you sir for saving me and my grandma."

The figure ruffled his head"Just make sure you grow up big and strong."he said

When the woman and the child left

He went towards the wolf and took the jewel from its head examining it

"Hey that thing doesn't belong to you!"cried Inuyasha running towards him

"Inuyasha sit!"Kagome cried

Inuyasha was then slammed in to the floor again

"I'm sorry,he could be rude sometimes."Kagome said

"Its fine."he said as he handed the jewel fragment to Kagome

"Well I'm Kagome and here is Miroku,Sango,Shippo,Kirara,and the guy on the floor is Inuyasha."

Inuyasha got up glaring at her.

"Nice to meet you all."said the figure removing his hood

"My name is Luke Skywalker. Jedi Knight."


	2. A new ally and a new enemy

Chapter 2

"You're a je... what?"asked Inuyasha

Everyone was sitting under a tree outside the small village

"A jedi. "said Luke

"What's a jedi?"asked Shippo

"Oh sorry. People of this planet may not know what I'm talking about. The jedi are or were peace keepers of the were warriors that helped people in need and negotiators who tried to settle conflicts without the need of violence."

"And these guy keep the whole galaxy in order. How?"asked Kagome

"Well probably because of the technology but I wasn't around when there were thousands of jedi."

"Hey if you don't mind me asking, what was that weapon you pulled out to cut that thug's sword with?"asked Sango

"Oh,you mean my light saber."said Luke

He then took it out and ignited it.

He then walked over to a tree and with one stroke,cut it down

"Whoa!"cried Shippo

"I've never seen a weapon like that."said Miroku

"Big deal.I can do the same with my Tetsusaiga."said Inuyasha

"Yeah but his is cooler."said Shippo

Inuyasha slammed Shippo to the floor

"Yeah the light saber is the signature weapon of Jedi."said Luke

"I don't see a blade. It's like it's completely made of light."said Shippo as he was about to touch it

"Careful!"cried Luke which made the Shippo jump

"Sorry. The light saber can cut through almost anything except for certain metals or if the weapons are special."

"So that would mean it can't cut through Tetsusaiga then."said Inuyasha drawing the sword out

It then expanded to a large sword when it came out of its sheath

"Wow that is one amazing weapon."said Luke

"Of course it is!It's a demon weapon"said Inuyasha proudly

"Oh brother."said Kagome

Inuyasha glared at her

" A demon?"asked Luke

"Yeah. Inuyasha here is half human half he can wield it."said Shippo

"But there was one thing I never got. How're you able to lift that wolf in the air without touching it?"asked Kagome

"Yeah. Do you have powers?"asked Sango

"Well sort of. I use the force like all jedi."said Luke

"What is the force?"asked Miroku

"The force is what give jedi power."said Luke

He then walks over to another tree where a bird lay perched

He held his finger up and the bird leaped onto it

"It's the energy that surrounds all living things and penetrates all living. Here I'll show you what I mean."Lukethen let the bird go

He then closed his eyes and began to use the force

He lifted his arms up and suddenly some of the trees that surrounded them began to be taken out of the ground and levitate in the air

"Amazing."said Kagome

"Unreal."said Miroku and Sango

Shippo and Kilala looked in awe

"Hmph." said Inuyasha with his arms crossed

Luke then put the trees back

"So how's that?"asked Luke

"That was incredible!"cried Kagome

Sango,Miroku,and Shippo agreed

"Big deal. You can levitate trees."said Inuyasha

"Sit boy."said Kagome

Inuyasha slammed to the ground

"So does that happen every time you say sit?"asked Luke

"Pretty much."said Kagome

Inuyasha picked himself up and dusted himself off

"So what're you doing here?"asked Miroku

"Well I felt the force call me to this planet. As I was about to land another ship shot my ship down from space and I crash landed here a few miles away."

"Wait you have a space ship?"asked Kagome

"Yeah. You guys don't have one of those?"

"What's a space ship?"asked Inuyasha

"It's a ship that's able to fly into space. But Luke do you mind giving the six of us a second?"asked Kagome

"Oh sure but I only see 5 of you guys..."said Anakin before he looked down and saw Kilala eyeing him

She then looked at him for a moment and then nuzzled herself onto his legs

"Oh hey Kilala likes you."said Sango

Luke smiled and rubbed her head

He then headed off leaving the six of them to talk privately

"You know I think he should come with us."said Kagome

"Are you nuts? We don't know anything about him!Besides I don't trust him."said Inuyasha

"I'm going to have to agree with Inuyasha on this one."said Miroku

"Well he did tell us about who he is and where he's from so we know he's an honest guy."said Shippo

"Besides he's really strong and can probably help us defeat Naraku."pointed out Sango

Inuyasha thought about it

"Fine but if he tries anything funny I'm cutting him to ribbons!"he cried

"Great! Hey Luke!"cried Kagome

He walked back to them

"We were wondering if you would want to travel with us?"she asked

Sh then told him about their journey for the jewel fragments and defeating Naraku

Luke was about to sadly refuse because he had a mission on his own but suddenly the force told him to travel with the group

"Sure,I'd be happy soon as I get some materials from my ship."said Luke

"Awesome!"cried Shippo as he jumped onto Luke's shoulder

All of them then began to head on their journey with their new ally

But unknown to them was another figure with a cloak that hid in the trees

This figure was a dark jedi assasin

The dark jedi then took out a transmitter and activated it

A hologram figure of another cloaked figure appeared."Have you found Skywalker my apprentice?"he asked

"Yes master. He has found allies. What must I do now?"asked the apprentice

"Follow him. Monitor him at all times and keep yourself hidden until I tell you."

"But what of his allies?"

"Monitor them also. He might give them some important information of the galactic alliance if they were to grow... close. "

"Yes my master."

"I sense your eagerness and blood lust. But don't worry my apprentice,we will have your moment. The moment to cover the galaxy with the dark side


	3. Trust

Chapter 3

"It should be around here!"called Luke to the others

They soon saw a ship built for one

"Whoa. I've never see anything like it!"cried Shippo

"Me either."said Sango

" _This looks like smething from a science fiction movie from my era. I can't believe all this is real._ "thought Kagome

"Hey R2 come out and say hi to our new friends

Suddenly the astromech droid R2- D2 jumped out of the ship and landed on the ground startling them

"Everyone this is R2 -D2."said Luke

"Oh wow!"cried Shippo as he went over and began to touch it

"This is incredible."said Miroku examining it

"What exactly is this piece of junk?"asked Inuyasha poking it from the top

R2 then zapped Inuyasha's finger

"Ow!"he cried clutching his finger

"He's a droid."said Luke

"What's a droid?"asked Shippo

"It's basically something that is able to do certain tasks. They're kind of like servants."

R2 began to beep angrily

"Oh I'm just kidding R2."laughed Luke,"Anyways I need you to take the ship back to headquarters. Make sure to tell Han, Leia,and Chewy where I am."

R2 then got back into the ship and flew it all the way to space.

"So should we head out now?"Luke asked

They then began to walk in the direction of the Shikon Jewel fragment Kagome was sensing

After about 20 minutes they stopped in an open field

"Now what Kagome?"asked Inuyasha

"I sense a fragment here but I can't see it."said Kagome

As if on cue a giant worm erupted from the ground

It had a jewel shard on its head

"Well looks like we found it!Com on Kilala"cried Sango

Kilala then turned into her large cat form

Sango then got on top of her and they flew at the demon

Sango threw her boomerang at the worm which hit its neck

She then jumped from Kilala and kicked the worm in the head

"Wow. Most impressive."said Luke

She then landed back on Kilala and threw her boomerang again at the worm

Suddenly the worm's body hardened casing the boomerang to bounce off

The worm then dove at Sango with its mouth opened to devour her

"Sango watch out!" cried Kagome

But it was too late

Sango and kilala were then caught in the mouth of the worm

"Sango!"cried Miroku

He was about to release the wind tunnel until suddenly Luke jumped in the air

Luke then used the force and opened the worm's mouth

He then went in it

"What was that idiot thinking?"asked Inuyasha drawing Tetsusaiga

Suddenly the green blade of Luke's light saber came out of the worm's neck

Luke jumped from the hole he made with Sango in Kilala in his arms which all of them were covered in slime

The worm then collapsed hard on the ground,now dead

"Sango are you alright?"asked Miroku running to her and clutching her getting himself covered with slime

"I'm fine Miroku. If it wasn't for Luke Kilala and I would have been worm food."she said

"Oh it was nothing. I'm a jedi. It's what we do."said Luke

"Thank you for saving Sango. I know I can I trust you now."said Miroku shaking Luke's hand

"Me too."said Sango hugging Luke

Kilala jumped up and nuzzled Luke's cheek making him smile

"Well I already trusted him in the beginning."said Shippo

"It's only because your a little kid Shippo. You need to learn to be more careful."said Inuyasha

"Oh will you stop it Inuyasha. He saved Sango and Kilala."said Kagome

"That doesn't mean anything. You guys can trust him if you want,I for one still got my doubts."said Inuyasha

Inuyasha walked off

"He's just jealous."said Kagome

"It's getting late we need to make Miroku

"First we need to find a hot spring. I need to get this slime off me."said Sango

"Don't worry, you still look beautiful with slime on you."said Luke smiling

This made Sango blush

"I agree."said Miroku fondling her butt

Her eyes then widened

"YOU LECHER!"she cried and slapped him hard in the face causing Luke to sweat behind his head


	4. Naraku tests Luke

Chapter 4

The next day they continued on their journey

After about an hour Inuyasha started to complain

"Kagome how long till we find the next jewel shard?"he asked

"Will you quit whining!I'm doing the best I can to sense them."said Kagome

"Maybe you should try harder."he retorted

"SIT BOY!"she cried

After Inuyasha picked himself up from the ground they bean to walk down the road again.

As they were walking Shippo while on Luke's shoulder asked,"Hey Luke why do you wear only one glove?"

"Oh that' because to keep the hand safe."said Luke

"If you're worried about your hands why don't you wear a glove on your other hand?"asked Sango

"Actually this hand isn't natural. I had to get a replacement hand after I lost my real hand in a battle."

"Wow really?"asked Shippo

"Who were you fighting?"asked Kagome

"My father."Luke responded

Everybody then had a surprised look on their face

"Your father?"asked Miroku

"Why would your own father do that to you?"Kagome asked

"Well at first I didn't know he was my father until **after** he cut my hand off."

"Why couldn't he had told you before?"asked Inuyasha

"I probably wouldn't have believed him. Besides I think he wanted to know how strong I was."

"But why were you two fighting?"asked Miroku

"Well my father wasn't entirely a good person once upon a time. He helped run a galactic empire with an emperor which ruled the people by fear tactics. He captured and tortured my friends so I went to save them. We fought and he cut my hand clean off."

Everyone had dumbfounded look

"Um no offense Luke but your dad sounds really evil."said Shippo

"I know. But he did redeem himself. The emperor was going to kill me but he sacrificed himself to save me...Although he lived doing horrible deeds,I'm still happy that he was able to finish life doing the right thing."Luke said smiling

Sango,Kagome,Miroku,Inuyasha and Shippo smiled too

Suddenly a dark presence came upon them

They turned to see a group of Naraku's demons racing towards them

"Heads up! Naraku's demons are coming!"cried Inuyasha drawing Tetsusaiga

Everyone drew their weapons

The demons then surrounded the group

"We're going to bring your heads to master naraku."said one of the demons

"As if!"cried Inuyasha

He swung Tetsusaiga killing horde of the demons

As more came in the others fought

Kagome shot her arrows

Sango threw her boomerang

Miroku used his staff and seals

And Luke began to hack and slash with his light saber

As they fought they found themselves being closed in with no room to spread out

They were all back to back

"Damn it! They closed us in!"cried Inuyasha

"We won't be able to fight without any distance or we might hurt each other in the process."said Miroku shooting seals

"Leave that to me."said Luke

He then used a force push to push the demons back

"Alright Luke!"cried Kagome

"Nice job!"cried Sango

"How about we save the congratulating after we fight!"yelled Inuyasha as he swung his sword

After about 5 minutes all the demons were dead except for one

"I sense some of the jewel shards. They're close!"cried Kagme

Inuyasha then grabbed the demon

"Where are the jewel hards?I know Naraku has some stored near!"cried Inyasha

"Like I would tell you."said the demon

Inuyasha then threw him to the ground and pointed his sword to it

"I'll make you talk."

"Now now ,calm down Inuyasha. I think I have another solution to get him to talk."said Luke

"Hmph. Go on then."

Luke crouched down and held his hand up

"You will tell us where the jewel shards are."he said

The demon's eyes then turned steel cold

"I will show you where the jewel shards are."it repeated

It then started walking towards the direction of the shard

Luke turned to see everyone speechless

"What..the hell was that?"asked Inuyasha

"Yeah how did you do that?"asked Shippo

"It's called force mind trick. I'm able to basically hypnotize people in doing whatever I want them to do. Many jedi used it."Luke explained

"That's incredible Luke."said Kagome

" useful. I just wish our guys have more impressive tricks."said Sango

Inuyasha and Miroku had an annoyed look on their faces

"Oh it's nothing..."said Luke blushing from embarrassment,"Besides it only works on weak minded people."

"If that's the case it will totally work on Inuyasha."said Shippo

Inuyasha slammed him into the floor

The demon lead them to a dark cave

Luke used his light saber to light the way.

After a few minutes they found the shards

"Looks like we found the shards."said Miroku

They then picked them up and headed back outside

Luke the turned to the demon

"You will now tell your master that you haven't seen us anywhere."he said using the mind trick

"Heh heh heh. I already know you're here."said a voice

The gang turned to find Naraku smiling evily

The skies turned black from his dark aura

"Naraku!"cried Inuyasha drawing his sword

"I'm quite impressed that you all were able to find this place."he said

He turned to Luke

"And you must be the reason why. Tell me,who are you?"

"My name is Luke Skywalker, jedi knight."said Luke drawing his light saber

"Jedi knight?I have never heard of them. But from the looks of it you seem pretty me test your power..."

Naraku shot sharp branches at Luke

Luke cut them down with his light saber

"Interesting weapon. It seems to be made of light."said Naraku

He then turned his arms to tentacles and shot blast of energy at Luke

Luke deflected each blast back to Naraku

Naraku put a barrier up to protect himself

"Luke's pretty good."said Sango

"I'm not gonna be left in the dust!"cried Inuyasha

Inuyasha sword turned red and he lunged at Naraku

" **Wind Scar**!"he cried as he released his attack

Naraku's barrier broke

"Nice one!"cried Kagome

Inuyasha was about to fire aother wind scar until hewas caught in one of Naraku's tentacles

"Now I will absorb your power Inuyasha."Naraku said

Inuyasha struggled to get out of it

" _Damn. These things are stronger than the last time we fought._ "he thought

Luke then jumped in the air and cut the tentacle freeing Inuyasha

"I didn't need your help."he replied

"Of course you didn't. I just want to be useful."said Luke

Naraku then started to use telekinesis and started lifting giant chunks from the ground

He threw it at them

" _Wait...this guy has these abilities too?_ " thought Luke

Luke then used the Force and the stopped the giant chunks

He then hurled it back and Naraku and Naraku destroyed them

"Impressive. I would love to continue fighting but I must really be on my way. "

Naraku summoned a giant demon which began attacking them

Naraku began to fly away and disappear in a puff of miasma

"Naraku's getting away!"Miroku cried

"Oh no he won't!"cried Inuyasha

He jumped in the air to slash Naraku

But by the time he came to him Naraku was gone and Inuyasha landed back

"Damn it! I almost had him!"he cried

"I think we have bigger problems!"cried Miroku

The demon raised its claw to strike them

Everyone jumped out of the way

Inuyasha jumped up and slashed the demon's arm off

The demon cried in pain and knocked him away.

It then shot fire out of its mouth at Miroku,Sango,Shippo and Kagome

"Guys watch out!"Inuyasha cried

Before the fire the could hit them Luke thrust his hand put and made the fire pass over them

Luke threw his light saber at the demon's eye and blinded it

Inuyasha then cut it in half with the wind scar.

"We finally got him."said Kagome

"What do you mean we?I'm the one who deserves the credit!"said Inuyasha proudly

"Luke helped too!"cried Sango

"Whatever!"he cried

Suddenly Inuyasha felt something loom over him

He turned around to see the demon split into two demons

"Okay Inuyasha. You can have the credit."said Kagome

"Oh shut up!"

"Looks like we got twice the trouble."said Miroku

Just as the demons were about to attack something emerged from the sky

It was a ship

Seeing it Luke immediately recognized it

The Millennium Falcon had come to the rescue

The ship shot a powerful blasts and killed the two demons

Their bodies fell to the floor

It then landed a few feet away

"What the hell is that?"asked Inuyasha

"It's another space ship."said Kagome

"Careful,it could be an enemy."said Miroku

Luke casually walked towards the ship with everyone having shocked looks

"Luke what're you doing?"asked Sango

"Relax guys. I know them."he said

The ship door opened

Out of it came the smuggler/general Han Solo and his wookie partner Chewbacca

"Han! Chewy!"Luke cried

"Hey kid!"Han cried giving him a hug

Chewy then gave Luke a hug which almost squeezed the life out of him

"What're you guys doing here?"Luke asked

"When we saw your coordinates we came. But the important thing is what the hell are you doing here? We've been trying to contact you for weeks!"cried Han

" I came here because the Force was calling me."

"And here you go about this Force stuff. Did the Force tell you not to call? For the love of God Luke you had us worried sick. We figuresd the empire captured or killed your ass!"

"Sorry Han."

Han turned to the others

"These your new friends?"he asked

"Yeah."  
The Inuyasha gang introduced themselves.

"Well the name's Han Solo. This here is my partner him Chewie."

Chewie roared

"Uh..nice to meet you too I think?"said Kagome

"Hey where's Leia?"asked Luke

"I don't think she's happy to see you right now."said Han

Suddenly Leia Burst out of the ship with C-3P0 and R2D2 following close by

"Leia it's so great to..."began Luke

As he was about to hug his sister she kicked him sending him flying

She then walked towards him as he laid on the ground with his eyes dazed and making circular lines.

She then grabbed him by his collar

"Where the hell have you been? You know how worried sick we were? You leave for 5 weeks without saying word. You only left a message saying that you were going on a small trip. Next thing we know we don't hear from you since that day!You know how much stress it is to run the Rebel Alliance?And imagine how much more stress it is when I find that your're missing!"she yelled as she shook his barely conscious body in a comedic fashion

Everyone had a sweat drop behind their head

"Who's she?"asked Sango

"She's Princess Leia. She happens to be Luke's sister."replied Han


	5. Enemies of the dark side

Chapter 5

After Han was able to pry Leia off of Luke's barely conscious body everyone was reacquainted around a camp fire

"So you're a princess?"asked Kagome

"Yes. Unfortunately the planet I was princess of was destroyed. But I still hold the authority."said Leia

"I'm sorry to hear that."said Sango

"Yes I'm very sorry too."said Miroku

Miroku then took Leia's hand into his hands

"In order to honor your people we should create a new generation. Would you bear my children?"asked Miroku

"Hey buddy lay off..."began Han

Suddenly Sango slapped Miroku hard leaving an imprint of her hand on his face

"Thank you for that."said Leia smiling

R2 was beeping and shaking seeing the humor in it

Leia turned to Luke who was in a better condition

"Luke what are you doing here?You left without a better have a good explanation for this."she said

"I was gonna explain until you tried to kill me."said Luke

"It was to teach you a lesson."

"I'm not a child Leia...Anyway I felt the Force calling me to this planet but as soon as I was there this ship came and shot me down."

"Was it the empire?"asked Han

"I don't know."

"But we didn't see anything when we were near the atmosphere."said Leia

"Then they must have cloaked themselves or something."said Luke

"Wait what empire?"asked Kagome

Luke then explained how they were part of the Rebel alliance and how they're fighting the galactic empire

"Whoa that must be stressful. And I thought fighting Naraku was bad enough."said Sango

"Who's Naraku?"askedHan

Kagome then explained about Naraku and their journey for the shikon jewel fragments.

"Oh so those things I shot down earlier were demons. By the way kid,you owe me three."said Han

"So where do we go from here?"asked Shippo

"Well I'm not going to leave Luke here. God knows the next time we'll see him.I guess I would have to join you guys"said Han

"And I would I like to stay here too if you don't mind."said Leia

"Hey who do you guys think you are?Who ever said you can come..."began Inuyasha

"Sit boy."said Kagome

Inuyasha slammed into the floor.

"What the hell was that for?!"Inuyasha cried

"You deserved it. Of course you can come with us."said Kagome

"I'm okay with it."said Miroku

"Me too."said Sango

"Me three."said Shippo

Kilala agreed also by jumping onto Leia

"Well it looks like your little friend agrees too."said Leia as she stroked the kitten

Luke then smiled

" _You know I'm actually quite glad the rest of them are here. A new group of friends on a journey. I wouldn't mind staying like this for a while._ "he thiught

As they were talking the dark jedi was spying on them. Seeing that Leia,Han,and Chewy were here he contacted his master

"Master,princess Leia Organa and Captain Han Solo have come."said the sith apprentice to the hologram showing his master

"THis is unexpected. Return to the ship at one."said the sith master

Thedark jedi went to on his speeder.

After 20 minutes he found his small ship and rode it into space back to his Master's ship

He then went to his master's room and knelt with his master's back to him

"Darth Starkiller. You mentioned earlier that Captain Solo and Princess Leia Organa and their companions were there with them?"asked the sith

"Yes."

"And why are they there?"

"To accompany Skywalker."

"Hmmm. And you also mentioned that they made allies on that planet."

"Yes. It seems they're going to help them acquire these jewel fragments. From my understanding these fragments give power."

"I see. But why would they aid them?"

"It's because Skywalker said that the Force was calling him to join their new allies and so, Solo and Leia chose to stay by him."

The sith lord was silent for a moment

"Interesting. But I wonder how powerful is skywalker and his allies. Come with me my apprentice."

They then came into a secret room that had a pot in the center of it.

As you know I was once apprenticed to Darth Sidious before he met his demise. I was supposed replace his current apprentice Darth Vader. He taught me secretly in the dark side including sith sorcery."said the sith lord

He then poured some liquids in it.

He then took a small box our.

In it were scorpions with an enchanted mark on it

He then took some and put it into the pot

"Because of how well I've done this spell,especially how I controlled and manipulated the scorpions darth sidious named me,Darth Scorpius."

He then began to say incantations in the ancient sith language

The pot began to glow blue

Scorpius then shot a Force lighting in it

He then went over and took something large out of another box

Out of it was the mask of Darth Vader

"That's..."began Starkiller

"Yes. It was quite the struggle to find it. Now let's begin."

Scorpius put the helmet in the pot

He began to speak incantations

Suddenly a hand came out of it

Emerging from the pot was Darth Vader

Starkiller gasped

"But how?"he asked his master

"Don't be deceived. This is the dark side incarnation of Anakin Skywalker. I took what he had when he was part of the dark side and made his dark self come to life. So this isn't the origninal Darth vader but more like a dark clone."said Darth Scropius

"What is thy bidding,my master?"said Darth Vader

"You will go after skywalker and his companions."said Scorpius

What?! You said I will go after them!"starkiller cried

Suddenly Scrorpis made a clenching motion

Starkiller then grabbed his own throat and began to gasp for breath and choke

He then dropped on his knees

"You need to know your place apprentice.I sensed your blood lust from miles because I taught you how to use your hate doesn't mean you need to act like a crazed,rabid, blood thirsty animal! If skywalker is as powerful as Sidious claimed he will survive and then you can go after him."said Scorpius

He then let go of starkiller

Starkiller got up from the floor

"And also I will be dispatching two others. The inquisitors"

Suddenly two inquisitors came into the room

One was a woman who wore a black metal mask covering her whole face including her eyes and mouth ut she was still able to breath and see. She had a tight but flexible black outfit with a black helmet

The other inquisitor was a male muscular individual with a shark looking face. He had sharp teeth,gray skin, and white eyes with no pupils.

"You will aid vader in hunting them them if you wish."said Darth Scorpius

"You expect us to be partners with an old fossil?Well whatever, as long as we get paid."said the woman known as the seventh sister

"You will be aware of how you speak to me. Know that I can destroy you easily."said Vader

The seventh sister smirked

"It will be a thrill to hunt them down. They will be my prey."said the male known as the fifth brother

"Excellent. Now go."said Darth Scorpius

The three of them went

"I wish I would have gone also."said Starkiller

"Don't whine. Besides if they manage to kill sky walker it will show that he is weak. And I know you hate weaklings."

When starkiller left to retire Darth Scorpius thought to himself

" _Things are coming together. When skywalker is killed, no other jedi will stand in my way._ "

The next day the new group of allies stumbled upon a village

Kagome then recognized the village

"Hey guys, this is the village where we fought the demon head."she said

"Oh no. That means you know who is here..."began Inuyasha

Suddenly an old woman threw salt at Inuyasha's face

"I demand you speak of me with more politeness."said the old woman

"It's madame exorcist."said Sango

"Well if it isn't the fake exorcist. What did we diturb you from another scam?"asked Inuyasha

"Sit boy."said Kagome

Inuyasha was slammed into the floor

"So does that always happen?"whispered Han to Luke

"Whenever she says sit."said Luke

Madam exorcist turned to Luke,Leia,Han,Chewie,C-3P0 and R2D2

"I don't remember seeing you all with these kids."said Madam Exorcist

"We just joined them."said Luke

"Well I'm glad. They need all the help they can get when you hear what I'm about to tell demon known as Naraku is here"

"What! Naraku's here?"asked Inuyasha

"Yes. He's in the cave where the demon head was taking your monk friend to in order to devour him."said madam exorcist

"I see. Now that you mention it I do sense a demonic aura near."said Miroku

" I don't sense it. Must be your imagination."said the exorcist

" _Well looks like she hasn't changed. She's still a fake._ "thought Sango

"Lead the way old lady!"Inuyasha cried

"Hmph. Mind your manners."

She lead them into the the castle of the princess the demon head took over.

She then lead them into the cave

There they saw Naraku smiling evily

"I've been expecting you.I was just about to destroy this village due to my annoyance f being bothered by weak warriors.I see also you have more new allies"he said referencing to the new bones on the ground

Inuyasha drew his sword

"You're not gonna get away this time Naraku!"Inuyasha cried

He then jumped and used thewind scar

Naraku dodged it

He then shot an energy blast at Inuysha at great speed and hit him causing him to fall down

Kagome shot her arrow But Naraku deflected it

"Looks like it's my turn!"cried Han

He drew his blaster and began shooting at Naraku

Naraku put a barrier around himself

"Huh. Usually the guys I fight can't do that."said Han

Luke then drew his light saber and jumped in the air

He began hacking and slashing Naraku

Narak used his barriers to block the attacks

He shot a tentacle at Luke but he back flipped out of the way

"So we meet again."said Naraku

"You just keep making new friends wherever you go don't you kid?"asked Han

Leia then took her own gun nd began to shoot at Naraku also

Kagome drew her arrows and shot them at Naraku

So did Sango with her boomerang Hirakoitsu

Naraku then put his barrier on to block all of them

"Oh no you don't!"cried Inuyasha

His sword turned red and he broke through Naraku's barrier

He then slashed Naraku's body

"Agh!"he cried

He then knocked Inuyasha away with one of his tentacles

Luke then leaped in the air and slashed Naraku tentacle

Naraku then shot an energy blast but Luke deflected it back to him

Naraku got hit by it full force

He clutched his body

He then flew up

"You won't get away!"Luke cried

He then used the Force and held Naraku

He then slammed him back onto the floor

He then flung him towards the wall which he hit hard making a crack

Luke then pulled Naraku towards him and stabbed him with his light saber

Naraku's eyes widened and he fell to the ground

Luke then held him down with the force

"Nice job Luke!"cried Kagome and Sango

The others came

"Yeah. Not too shabby kid."said Han patting him on the back

"Hmph."said Inuyasha looking away

"It was nothing you guys."said Luke smiling

"So what should we do with him?"asked Inuyasha

"Why were you here in the first place?"asked Miroku

"Hey guys here's a jewel shard!"cried Kagome looking where Naraku was previously

"So that's why you were here. But why didn't you take it and leave?"asked Inuyasha

"Heh heh heh. So I can lure you all."said Naraku

"Well you've underestimated us."said Inuyasha

"Maybe. But I don't think you should be worried about me."

Suddenly Luke began to choke

He was then levitated in the air

"Luke!"cried Leia and Sango

"What's happening?"asked Miroku

Luke was then flung into a large pile of bones

He and the others turned to see who had done the act

(Darth Vader theme song.)

There stood the dark figure of Darth Vader as he drew red light saber

He slowly walked towards them

"I have found you skywalker. Now you aand your companions shall experience the power of the dark side."he said


	6. Users of the dark side

Chapter 6

Darth Vader came to them

His dark figure looming over them

"You will all feel power of the dark side."he said

"Who the hell is he?!"Inuyasha cried raising Tetsusaiga

"It can't be..."said Leia

"Luke,I thought you said he died!"cried Han

"Han who is this?"asked Miroku

"What my father used to be."said Luke

As he got up from the bone pile

He then joined the group and drew his lightsaber

"So this guy's your old man?"asked Inuyasha

" No my father died. Who are you?"asked Luke

"The dark incarnation of Anakin Skywalker."said Darth Vader

"And don't forget about us."said a female voice

The two inquisitors appeared from the shadows and drew their light sabers

"Now let's get this party started."said the Seventh sister

She leaped in the air and brought her lightsaber down on Luke

He countered it with his own

She kept striking at him and he kept blocking her

He quickly went on the offensive and started using his light saber form techniques

She then went back and flipped another switch in her light saber

Another light saber blade came out on the other side of her handle

She then made a twist on the handle and the light saber began to spin making the two red blades look like a wheel of glowing red

"That's new."said Luke

She then came at him again

As he fought her the fifth brother then appeared and came at Luke from behind

Luke then rolled out of the way and proceeded to take on the both of them

"We need to help him!"cried Kagome drawing an arrow

She then shot it until it stopped in mid air

Vader had used the force to stop it

He then crushed it

"There will be no interference girl."he said

He then was about to slash Kagome

"Kagome!"Inuyasha cried as he blocked the blade with his sword

Sparks came flying as their two blades were pressed against each other

"Your weapon isn't made of regular metal is it?"asked Vader when he saw his lightsaber didn't cut the blade in two

"Your damn right!"cried Inuyasha

He then got some distance and shot a wind scar

From his behind Kagome shot another arrow,Han and Leia shot their lasers and Sango threw her boomerang

Vader leaped in the air and slammed his fist into the floor as he came down

A Force wave came from his fist sending everyone flying back

"What was...that?"asked Miroku

"It was like I got hit by a giant boulder"said Sango raising hersel up

"This is the power of the Force."said Vader

"You guys and the force!I'm getting real tired about your stupid superstitions!"cried Han

He began to shoot at Vader again

Vader deflected the blasts with his hands.

He then used the force and pulled Han Solo's gun out of his hand

Inuyasha then leaped behind him with his sword

Vader countered it and Force pushed him into a wall

Miroku then removed the beads out of his hand

" **Wind Tunnel!** "he cried

The wind tunnel began to suck vader in

Feeling its force pulling him in vader then thrust his hand out and began to lmake cracks into the floor

He then levitated a giant hunk from the floor and hurled it at Miroku

Miroku jumped out of the way to evade

Meanwhile Luke was having a hard time taking on the two inquisitors

The fifth brother was behind him about to strike until Chewbacca tackled him

They then began to grapple and fight unarmed

Chewbacca clawed at him but the fifth brother grabbedhis wrist and throat

He then flung him a few feet away

As Luke was fighting the seventh sister they got into a saber clash

"You are powerful Skywalker but not powerful enough to stop us."she said

She then force pushed him towards the fifth brother and he slammed him into the floorwith his fist

"Luke!"cried Leia

She then shot some lasers but the fifth brother deflected them

"Now Skywalker,what will you do now?"asked the seventh sister

Luke then spit blood out

"I'm going to trust in the force."he said

He then closed his eyes

The seventh sister and fifth brother lunged at him

He then began to dodge their attacks with great ease

Luke let the force guide him allowing him to find opening

Luke struck the fifth brother at the right leg and struck the seventh sister at her shoulder

He then force pushed the both of them together into the wall hard

He then brought down the rocks on top of them knocking them out

Luke joined the others in fighting Vader

Vader turned to see Luke with his weapon ready to fight.

"So, you defeated the inquisitors... That means I can now kill you myself."he said

As he turned

"Oh no you don't!"cried Inuyasha

His sword then turned into its diamond form

He then began to shoot sharp shards of diamonds at Vader

Vader then used the force to stop them in mid air

He then shot it back

Inuyasha leaped in the air and brought his sword down on him

Vader then blocked it and disarmed Inuyasha.

" **Iron Reaver** **Soul Stealer!** "Inuyasha cried

He slashed at Vader

Vader grabbed his throat

He was then about to stab Inuyasha until Luke came in and slashed his hand off of Inuyasha

"Aaaaagh!"he cried

Vader turned to Luke

With his lightsaber holding hand ,he lunged at them

Waves of green and red light appeared

They slashed,blocked,parried,and clashed.

They then went into a saber clash

As sparks came flying out of their blades as they pressed against each other Vader said

"Your master Obi Wan Kenobi,I struck him down as you stood there helpless and watched. Tell me...how did that make you feel Skywalker?"

Luke gritted his teeth in anger

"Ragh!"he cried

He then pushed Vader back

He kept striking him with powerful strikes ferociously

"Good. Your anger has given you power. Only with your hate can you destroy me."said Vader

"You'll pay for what you did to my master!"Luke cried

"Luke..."said Leia,Kagome,and Sango

He then was able to cut Vader's other hand off

He then force pushed Vader into the floor.

Luke then used the force and brought Vader's light saber from the floor

Luke then ignited it and held the two light sabers to Vader's throat

"Nice going kid!"Han cried

He,Leia,and the others ran to him

"Looks like he's done for!"cried Inuyasha

Luke narrowed his eyes

He felt rage. Rage that he never felt in his life

Suddenly Leia felt something emerge from Luke

It was dark and cold but at the same time it was spreading around hum

It was like a cold flame

"Luke are you alright?"asked Leia

Luke turned

She and the others gasped

Luke's eyes were yellow and gleaming with hate

He turned back to Vader

Just as he was about to strike him down Vader vanished in a flash of dark aura

At that moment the inquisitors bursted out of the rubble

"Looks like it's time to go."said the seventh sister

"No!They are my prey!"cried the fifth brother about to strike them

"Hold it. Unfortunately Vader is in charge and the boss said to follow him no matter what."

The fifth brother gritted his teeth in anger

The seventh sister noticed Luke's eyes

"You know you're cuter than you already are with those sith eyes of fact..."she said

She then jumped in the air and landed in front of Luke

She then kissed him righto the lips

After that she back flipped to where she were

She then dropped a smoke bomb

When the smoke cleared they were gone

"Well Luke, looks like you got a woman."joked Han

Luke didn't say any thing,he just walked off

"Hey kid that was a joke!"

"Han..."said Leia as she gave him a look signaling to leave him alone

Suddenly Kagome noticed something

"Wait Naraku's gone!"she cried

"What?!"cried Inuyasha

"He must have escaped while we were fighting."said Sango

"Damn it!"Inuyasha cried

He then turned to Luke

"This is your fault!If you hadn't joined us in the first place those guys wouldn't have come after us and Naraku wouldn't have escaped!"cried Inuyasha

"Inuyasha!"cried Kagome

"Luke helped and even saved us from danger!"cried Sango

"I agree with them Inuyasha. You shouldn't be so ungrateful!"said Miroku

"Oh shut up! You guys know its true."Inuyasha retorted

Luke turned

"Maybe if you weren't so weak you wouldn't have needed my help and could have killed him before Vader and hisinquisitors came."said Luke

"What did you say?Who's weak?"

Inuyasha put his hand toward his sword

Luke's eyes gleamed yellow with anger.

He drew his lightsaber

"Guys cut it out!"cried Han

" 're forgetting who's the real enemy each other isn't gonna solve anything."said Leia

Luke shut off his light saber

Kagome then went and took the jewel shard

Luke then walked away out of the cave

"I'm worried about Luke Han. Did you see his eyes?"asked Leia

"Yeah. They were all yellow and sinister looking."said Han

"Don't worry. I'm sure Luke will be fine."said Kagome

"I hope so."said Leia

"I got a bad feeling about this."said Han


	7. Resisting the dark side

Chapter 7

"So...you have failed me."said Darth Scorpius

He sat on his throne with his apprentice Darth Starkiller by his side

Starkiller was pale skinned and muscular. He wore a sleeveless red shirt with metal covering on it.

He also wore black gloves and metal gauntlets on his bare fore arms. On his head he wore a red hood but the most distinguishable trait was his yellow eyes showing his connection to the dark side of the force.(Starkiller dark apprentice appearance)

"Skywalker was more powerful than we thought."said the seventh sister"

"You shouldn't have underestimated him but tell me,have you found any information on his Rebel Alliance?"

"No."

"Than this assignment I gave you was a waste of time. And here I thought you were powerful warriors."

The seventh sister and the fifth brother clenched their teeth in anger

"We may have not gained any information on the rebels but I do have something ito share about skywalker."said Vader

"What?"asked Scorpius

"When we were fighting I mentioned the death of his master Obi Wan caused him to use his anger. His eyes were yellow showing his connection to the dark side. And oh how it was strong with him."

Scorpius got up from his throne

"Interesting."he said smiling

"What are you thinking master?"asked Starkiller

"If what Vader said is true then Skywalker might be of use to us."

He walked towards Vader and the inquisitors

"I'm going to send you all on an assasination attempt on Skywalker again,to see if he truly is powerful or if it was just a matter of luck that he survived."said Scorpius

"No! I'm finished working with partners. SKywalker is my prey alone. I'll hunt him down by myself!"cried the fifthe brother

As he turned to walk away Scorpius said,"I was afraid you would say that."

He then shot a blast of force lightning at the fifth brother

"AAAAAHHHHH!"the fifth brother cried

After about 1-2 minutes Scorpius stopped

The fifth brother laid dead

The seventh sister gasped

Scorpius turned to her

"I apologize for what I had to do but I don't take defiance well."he said

Scorpius went to Vader

"You have served me well but you are nothing but a old dark copy of a sith lord. And copies are not as good as the original."said Dath Scrorpius

He then thrust his hand out and shot force lightning at Vader destroying the dark incarnation

"Master you killed most of the assassins you were going to send to destroy skywalker."said Starkiller

"No my apprentice. You and the seventh sister will come with me." said Scorpius

They followed scorpius to the the prison cells

He pressed the code to open one cell

In the cell they saw an male alien

His arms and legs were bound to the wall

The male alien was shirtless and muscular

His whole body color was red.

His face and body was covered in black tattoos

He also had horns on head and had robotic legs

Starkiller gasped

"Darth Maul..."he said

"Yes. This is indeed Darth Maul."said Scorpius

" How is he still alive?"asked Starkiller

"My master sidious didn't kill him. Instead he kept him for interrogation. Maul then escaped him but he was able to find him again. Maul has been in our captivity ever since."

"Heh heh heh. So what do I owe this visit?Is Sidious having me moved to another cell again?"asked Maul

"No. Sidious is dead"

"I see. Of course I was left in the dark no pun attended."said Maul looking at the dark cell.

"I am the new sith lord Darth Scorpius. This is my apprentice Darth Starkiller."said Scorpius

"Well have you come to kill me?"asked Maul

"No I'm not."

"Well that is strange. Aren't you going against the Rule of Two if you won't kill me?"

"I do not consider you a sith lord Maul."said Scorpius

"Heh heh heh. Oh really? Sidious considered me one."

"You were not that fully trained in the sith arts. Sidious had you trained as an assassin. But now I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?"

"I want you to join this inquisitor and my apprentice to hunt down and kill Luke Skywalker and his companions."

"Skywalker? I know of him. A legendary jedi he was."  
"The skywalker you're possibly thinking of is Anakin Skywalker his father. THis is Luke Skywalker but he is just as powerful as him. Now..will you accept?"

Maul thought it over

"Fine." he said

Scorpius lifterd his hand

Maul was then released and dropped to the ground

He then got up

"It has been so long since I've been free."he said

They then walked out of the cell

"Here."said Scorpius

He handed Maul two lightsabers

One was a double bladed lightsaber and the other was black saber

"I thought I lost these lightsabers."said Maul

I repaired your saber staff(Double bladed lightsaber) since it had been sliced in half and I was able to find the dark lightsaber on your home planet Dathomir."said Scorpius

Darth Maul then put the lightsabers into his sides

"I will also have one more to join you."said Darth Scorpius

As if on cue a female Twi'lk alien (The alien the jedi aayla secura is) approached them

Her skin was the same as darth maul's along with the same tattoos

She wore tight black pants and tight black gloves covering her arms

And she wore only a bra on her upper body reveling her body

"Her name is Talon. She will be your ally."said Scorpius

Talon bowed

"I am honored."she said

The four dark side warriors followed Darth Scorpius back to the throne room

"You have all been briefed at what you must do. Now go and hunt Skywalker down along with his remember,I don't take failure **lightly**." he said

As the 4 left Darth Scorpius thought in his mind

" _We'll see just how powerful you are Skywalker..."_

Meanwhile,later that same day after leaving the village where they encountered Vader nd the inquisitors Inuyasha,Luke and the others went to Kaede's village to rest

Luke,Han,Leia,and Chewbacca were acquainted to Kaede and welcomed into her home

As they ate dinner Luke declined and went into another room to meditate

As he meditated he heard the others about to go to sleep

He closed his eyes.

Remembering how he channeled the dark side during their fight he closed his eyes ad tried to meditate to calm himself

Everything was silent

Suddenly Luke felt a presence,multiple presences.

Luke looked up and turned right there he saw an old man in jedi robes. He had white hair and a white berd

"Ben?"he asked

Obi Wan(Ben)Kenobi smiled

"Hello Luke."he said

Luke turned to his left finding an short,old green alien

"Master Yoda?"

"Yes. I it is."he said

Luke then looked into the middle

He saw a young man walk through the door

He had medium length brown hair,a scar over his right eye,a muscular build,and a metal arm

Although he looked different Luke recognized him

"Father?"he asked

Anakin Skywalker smiled and nodded

"Hello my son."he said

Luke looked at the three men responsible for his growth as a jedi

"I can't believe you're all here! I haven't seen you guys since Endor!"Luke cried

"Yes it has been quite a while Luke but we would like to actually talk about a serious matter with you."said Obi Wan

"Close to the dark side,you were today."said Yoda

"Yes I felt it but all jedi were close to the dark side before right?"asked Luke

"Yes but back then there were thousands of other jedi to help them overcome it but the only jedi left now is you."said Obi wan

"Come here to aid you we have."said Yoda

"Listen Luke,you must be strong when being tempted to the dark side. Resist its yourself and reject it."said Anakin

"That's what I've been trying to do. Why do you think I went to meditate?It was just that your dark incarnation,Vader, goaded me. He mentioned how he struck down Ben. I just lost it when he said it."said Luke

"I know it's hard. Believe me I've been there. When my mother,your grandmother, was killed by Tusken Raiders many years ago, I slaughtered a whole tribe of them. I regretted it ever since."said Anakin

"That I remember. Felt it through the force I had. Be strong you must to resist to dark side. A path of pain and destruction it is."said Yoda

"Yoda is right Luke. Trust us, it is not worth taking."said Obi Wan

"It might give you some power but..."began Anakin

Anakin's form flickered and turned to Darth Vader

"...it consumes you. It corrupts you and makes you lose your humanity."Anakin finished

He then turned back to his original form

"What should I do then?"asked Luke

"Clear your mind you must. Meditate and stay in tune with the light even in battle."said yoda

"I understand."

"Now we must leave you Luke. Good luck with your journey my son."said Anakin

"And may the Force be with you always."said Obi Wan

All of a sudden the three of them disappeared leaving Luke alone


	8. Friendly sparring

Chapter 8

The next morning everyone was having breakfast around Kaede's fire. They were discussing what had happened the other day.

They had sent R2D2 and C-3PO back to the Millenium Falcon to inform the Rebel Alliance where they were and to not worry

"I wonder how Luke is doing.I'm worried about him."said Leia

"So am I. I mean I never saw his eyes lookin' that creepy before."said Han

Chewbaca roared in agreement

"Well I could care less what happens to him."said Inuyasha

Han and Leia glared

"Listen you cat human hybrid I don't know what you got against Luke but you need to learn to keep your mouth shut!"cried Han

"Who're you callin' a cat human?"asked Inuyasha angrily

"Inuyasha sit boy!"cried Kagome

Inuyasha was slammed into the floor hard

"What the hell was that for?"asked Inuyasha

"Honestly can you be nice to Luke for once?"asked Kagome

"Hmph why bother?"

Kagome sighed"You're impossible."she said

At that moment Luke came in. His eyes looked tired but were now normal. He had been talking to the force ghosts of obi wan, yoda, and anakin.

"What's all the commotion about?"asked Luke yawning

"Oh nothing important."said Kagome smiling

Luke then sat down with the others.

As he ate he noticed the others staring at him

"Why're you guys staring at me like that?"

"We were just trying to see if you were alright."said Sango

"Yeah kid. You sure scared the hell out of me."said Han

Luke smiled

"Relax guys I'm fine. What happened to me yesterday was just a little problem. I' back to my old self now."

"Well that's a relief. I was worried that I might had to shoot you through the head."said Han laughing and patting Luke on the back

"Don't worry Han, you couldn't shoot me if you tried."

Han then looked at Luke

"Oh really?And why're you so sure about that kid?"

"Because..I got the force on my side."

"Heh heh. How about we test that theory then. I bet 2000 credits that I can make at least one shot on you."

"Heh. You're on."responded Luke

He and Han went outside

"Oh geez. Boys."said Leia

"Tell me about it."said kagome and Sango

All of them went outside to watch

"You ready kid? If you can disarm me you if I make at least one shot on your body I it?"asked Han

"Bring it on."said Luke

Han then put his hand on his blaster while Luke put his hand on his lightsaber

They stood facing each other with their hands on their weapons like cowboys

"DRAW!"cried Han

Han took his blaster and began to shoot at Luke

Luke began deflecting the blaster fire

They both attacked with great speed

"Wow look at them go!"cried Shippo

"I do admit Luke does handle a blade better than Inuyasha."said Miroku

"Hey!"cried Inuyasha

As Luke deflected Han realized he was losing

Luke was getting faster and faster

Han then gave Chewbacca a signal

Suddenly Chewie shot at Luke from behind

Surprised Luke sensed him and blocked the blaster from behind

"Hey that's cheating!"Luke cried

"Hey you never said I couldn't get help. Besides you got your so called the force and I got Chewie."said Han

"Hmph."said Luke

Now both Han and Chewy were shooting at Luke

Now Luke was having trouble

He began backing up

Suddenly Han began to charge his gun

A red ball of energy appeared from it and shot at Luke

Luke deflected it but the force of the energy ball knocked him back causing his light saber to be knocked out of his hand

As he laid on the floor Han and Chewie walked to him with their guns

"Might as well give up now kid."said Han

Luke smiled

Using the Force Luke leaped high from the floor and back flipped and landed back to the floor

He then force pulled his light saber back to his hand

Han and Chewbacca saw this and shot at him again but this time Luke ran at them deflecting it

When he was close enough to them he turned off his light saber and used the force to pull the guns out of Han and Chewie's hands. He then jumped up and kicked them both to the floor

"I win..."said Luke smiling

"Alright Luke!"cried Kagome and Leia

"Yeah great job! "cried Sango

"Wait a go!"cried Shippo

Miroku applauded while Inuyasha stood there silent and turned his head

"Hey that wasn't part of the bet!"cried Han

"Hey you had Chewie and I had the force. The bet never said I had to disarm you with my light saber. Looks like you owe me 2000 credits Han."said Luke

Han turned Chewie

"Can I borrow 2000 credits?"

Chewie roared

"What do you mean I never pay people I owe?"

Chewbacca grunted

"Okay you know I couldn't pay Jabba back because we were in the middle of a war."

"Yeah and I had to kill him to save your ass."said Leia poking her finger on Han's chest causing Han to blush from embarrassment

As the others came over Luke saw Inuyasha wasn't

He saw that he was uninterested with his arms crossed

"Hey Inuyasha you didn't like the show?"asked Luke

"So you can take out two guys. Big deal. If I had used my Tetsusaiga they would have been toast in 2 minutes."Inuysha responded

"Inuyasha!"cried Kagome seeing how rude he was being

"It's fine Kagome."said Luke

Luke walked over to Inuyasha

"How about you and me spar? It'll be fun."he said responded

" _Oh no..._ "thought Kagome

Inuyhasha looked at him

"Fine."said Inuyasha

They both then walked forward

Inuyasha drew his sword

Luke turned on his lightsaber

"Here I come!"Inuyasha cried

Inuyasha jumped and slashed at Luke with Tetsusaiga

Luke blocked it causing sparks to fly out

Inuyasha kept singing at Luke and Luke began dodging and blocking them

" _He's good but he would be better if he had more speed. I think it's because of how large the sword is."_ Luke thought

Luke then parried and made an opening.

Luke then kicked Inuyasha down to the ground causing him to skid

Inuyasha got up quickly

"You're good Inuyasha. You sure know how to use your sword."said Luke

Inuyasha smiled proudly

"You haven't seen anything yet. **Wind Scar!** "he cried

The energy wave came at Luke

Luke leaped in the air to avoid it

Inuyasha then jumped in the air also and slashed Luke

Luke the blocked it

They then both landed on the ground

Inuyasha then shot his Adamant barrage at Luke

Luke then thrust his hand out and stopped the diamonds with the force

He then made a clenching motion causing the diamonds to shatter

Inuyasha gritted his teeth

The Tetsusaiga then turned red

"His sword changed again."said Leia

"Yes. Tetsusaiga has different forms and abilities it obtained from other creatures."said Miroku

"I gotta get me one of those,of course I'd prefer it was a blaster."said Han

" **Wind Scar!** " cried Inuyasha

He sent another wind scar at Luke

" _Wait,this one is way stronger than the last one he shot. I have no choice than to do this."_ Luke thought

Luke quickly turned off hi light saber

He then thrust his hands out

When the wind scar reached his hands he began to use the force and absorb it

"He's absorbing the wind scar!"cried Sango and Miroku

Han smiled

"That's our Luke for ya."he said

Luke continued to absorb it

He then put his hands together and destroyed the wind scar

Inuyasha was speechless and so were the others

Luke smiled

"I think we should call that a match. Let's say it was a tie."he said

He then went over to Inuyasha

"Good game."Luke said holding out his hand

Inuyasha looked at his hand and smiled

He firmly shook it

" _Huh. Looks like Inuyasha is beginning to warm up to him._ "thought Kagome smiling

"Good job you guys!"she continued to say

As the others began to congratulate them they didn't notice

That 4 dark side warriors had been spying on them in the shadows

"Skywalker is powerful."said Maul

"Indeed"said Talon

"Heh heh. Now I feel more attracted to him than ever." said the seventh sister

Starkiller had remained silent. His yellows eyes narrowed and gleamed with hate

"Should we attack now?"asked Maul

"No...I want to be able to fight Skywalker alone. We shall wait."said Starkiller

As they continued to monitor them Starkiller thought in his head," _Soon you will pay for the pain you caused me Luke_."


End file.
